The Leaf and the Moth (Mothpool fanfic)
Hello!! This is my second fanfic ever, so please tell meh if I did anything wrong!! The clan allegences are the same as the 5th omen of the stars book. Which is where Firestar is leader, Hollyleaf is alive again, Mistystar is Riverclan leader, and the great battle's about to start. Chapter One (POV: Leafpool) Leafpool sighed as she glanced down at the moonpool. Why didn't Crowfeather ove her anymore after she revealed her kits? It wasn't her fault! "Leafpool?" a confused mew caused Leafpool to gasp. She looked around and saw a elegant golden she-cat. "Oh...Mothwing..what are you doing here?" "Same as you...but this time I wanted to see someone. Mistystar just declared I was no longer a medince cat..." Leafpool gasped. "What? She can't do that, can she?" Mothwing looked at her paws. "Apparently she can. Anyways, What about you?" "Huh?" "Why are you here?" Mothwing questioned again. "Oh, I-I wanted some alone time...after Crowfeather. We-we were mates for a while after Hollyleaf spilled our secret. I know it was wrong! I know I promised! But I loved him...We snuck out and one night..he said he didn't love me. And now...I'm bearing his kits...again.." Leafpool sobbed. Mothwing gasped. "Oh no! Oh no, oh no...And...Squirrelflight wouldn't do that again, would she? It'd be risking everything again and...and..." Leafpool started to cry again and buried her face in Mothwing's neck fluff. "Oh..poor Leafy..It's okay, shh...shh.." Motheing soothed as she patted her friend's back. Leafpool sobbed again, her entire face now wet with tears. "I-I should go...maybe if I tell the clan before hand this time, they'll give me a better punishment." Leafpool sighed as she walked away. "Thank you." she added in a whisper. Chapter Two (POV: Squirrelflight) Squirrelflight glanced at her sister as the brown she-cat entered the hollow. Squirrelflight noticed...something off. She was suprised as Leafpool turned towards her. "Squirrelflight...we need to talk. Bring Sandstorm at sunningrocks." Squirrelflight opened her mouth to ask why, but Leafpool turned away before Squirrelflight could ask. "Why did Leafpool tell us to meet her here?" Asked a confused Sandstorm. Squirrelflight shrugged as she sat down. The sandy colored she-cat sat down next to her daughter as a brown cat entered the area. It was Leafpool. Squirrelflight almost yelled as she spoke. "Why did you tell us to meet you here, so close to the border?" Leafpool sniffled. Squirrelflight's eyes widened, Leafpool never cried unless it was something important. Leafpool started to sob. Sandstorm walked up to her daughters face and pressed her nose against Leafpool's ear. "Shh.." she cooed, her soft breath stirring Leafpool's ear fur. "What happened?" Leafpool cried again. "I-I'm having kits." Squirrelflight gasped. Sandstorm stepped back. "Wha-! Leafpool Why? You-You promised!" Leafpool hung her head low. "I know. I-I-" Squirrelflight interrupted. "Don't think I'm lying again!" She snapped. Sandstorm glared at her kit. Her gaze softened as she looked at Leafpool. "We can't help. You should go to the moonpool tonight, even though...you're expecting. You need answers." Leafpool nodded and silently walked away and towards camp. Chapter three (POV: Mothwing) Mothwing looked at the medicine den. She longed to be a medicine cat again! It was her calling! Her apprentice was trying to deal with all the sick cats. It was hard, and cats have died. Mothwing longed to help her friend, but she knew she couldn't. She sat and sighed in the elders den. She wasn't old yet! Why should she be here? Mothwing's thoughts were stopped as Mistystar entered the den. "Mothwing, I shall allow you to go to the gathering tonight, but not as a elder nor medicine cat. We shall say you have lost your faith and have chosen to become a warrior. But you shall still be treated as an elder at camp. And you are forbidden to ever go to the moonpool again. Do I make myself clear?" Mothwing nodded. "Yes, Mistystar." Mistystar nodded and beckoned with her tail for Mothwing to follow. Mothwing stood up, shook her pelt, and followed her to the gathering. "I shall start the gathering!" Firestar declared, still earning a few glares. He stood tall. "We have news! Leafpool has now been demoted from medicine cat! She is expecting, again!" His voice shook from anger and sadness as all the cats' gazes landed on Leafpool. Mothwing grumbled. Why was her friend to be treated this way!? She began to yowl, "So what? It's just love. She did nothing wrong!" Firestar and Mistystar exchanged angered glances. But before they could speak, her clanmates called out. "Yeah? Well you aren't even a medicine cat anymore!" One hissed. The other yowled. "Yeah! Cause you don't believe in StarClan! You lied to us!" The gazes suddenly drifted to Mothwing. Mistystar began to yowl. "It is true! Mothwing is a liar, and so is Leafpool! They should be banished!" Soon, a loud deep yowl sounded. "She's right! She gave birth to us, and she shall give birth to more cursed half-clan kits!" It was Lionblaze. Jayfeather just grunted. Hollyleaf was the only one who didn't accuse her. "No! She may be my mother, but it's not her fault! We should blame Crowdirt as much as we blame her! Leafpool was tricked, I know it!" Hollyleaf took a deep breath. "I saw it." Leafpool looked as though she were about to protest, and Mothwing's jaw dropped. What? How? Hollyleaf carried on. "Crowdirt over there threatened to kill her if she wouldn't be his mate! But then, he rejected her when she brought the....news." Leafpool looked confused. Hollyleaf looked calm. Soon, all the gazes drifted accusingly to Crowfeather. "I didn't! I swear!" Hollyleaf just grunted. Mothwing looked at her, and thought she saw a flash of guilt and sadness in Hollyleaf's eyes. Chapter four (POV: Hollyleaf) Hollyleaf hissed as she continued. "Leafpool is innocent! Do not punish her! Do not!" Leafpool looked as if she were going to cry from guilt. Hollyleaf was about to, too. She had saved her mother but at the cost of her father. She flinched as angry cries filled the area. Firestar yowled as loud as he could. "Clans! Leafpool will no longer be punished, but she will be demoted until her kits are apprentices! Windclan, do as you please with Crow''feather''!" He made sure to use his correct name. "Now, we shall leave before something worse happens!" The other leaders nodded and started to gather their cats. "Oh! Leafpool, I-I'm so sorry!" This was all Hollyleaf heard on her way back. Leafpool didn't respond to these comments. Hollyleaf didn't speak either. She just mumbled as she made her way through camp and to her nest. She lay down. !TWO HOURS LATER! "Hollyleaf! Wake up!" Said a voice. Hollyleaf's eyes fluttered awake. She sat up and tried to identify who was waking her. "Leafpool?" She asked. The figure nodded. "Come into my den." Leafpool said. Hollyleaf nodded and followed Leafpool. Once they were at the den they sat. "Why did you blame Crowfeather?" Leafpool asked. Hollyleaf sighed. "I had to. You may not have been there much for me in my youth, but at least you were there. I'd be more heartbroken if you died instead of Crowfeather." Leafpool shook her head. "I-I still don't get why you would do that. Y-you were so angry when you found out I was your mother, why protect me now?" Hollyleaf looked at her paws."I don't want those kits to go through what I went through. To find out they'd been lied to all their life, that all the affection they ever knew was fake." Hollyleaf dug her claws in the ground. "That everything they knew, everyone they loved, looked at you in some odd way, and now they know why!" She growled. "And then, and THEN you make the stupid mistake of leaving!" She sighed. "I don't want that to happen to them... like it did to me..." Chapter Five (POV: Leafpool) Leafpool sighed as entered the nursery. Today, she had officially been demoted and moved to the nursery. She pricked her ears and turned around as she head a cat fall and curse. "Mouse-Dung!" Shouted Jayfeather. Leafpool sighed as she sat down. "Oh, Leafpool.... I actually wanted to talk to you..." He whispered unusually softly. Leafpool sighed. "Sure." Jayfeather nodded and sat down next to Leafpool. "What is it?" Leafpool asked. Jayfeather sighed. "I-I received a prophecy involving you. And Crowfeather. And Mothwing..." Leafpool flinched. "How? Mothwing has no faith, and Crowfeather's not a medicine cat..." Jayfeather grunted. "Maybe if you listened you'd understand. Here: Crow, Leaf, and Moth, together they fly. Unexpected and can't be prevented are young souls of Flare, Frost, and Willow. Born from Crow and Leaf, yet with the looks of Moth. All three combined, shall save and destroy the clans." He said in a rather dark and dramatic tone. Leafpool's eyes widened. "S-so my kits w-will b-be either t-the saviors o-or d-destroyers of T-Thunderclan?" She stuttered. Jayfeather nodded. Leafpool stared at him intently to see any kind of joking in his gaze, but there was only seriousness. She was about to ask him something when she felt a pain in her belly. Her eyes widened, and so did Jayfeather's. "The kits are coming early...." She croaked before darkness engulfed her. Chapter Six (POV: Squirrelflight) Squirrelflight entered the den and gasped. "Are these your..." "These are my kits." Leafpool finished for her. "This is... Frostkit. This is Dragonkit. This is Firekit, and this is Featherkit." Squirrelflight smiled. Dragonkit was a black kit, with white paws. Frostkit was a beautiful dark brown, with white fluff. Featherkit was grey, and looked like Feathertail. Squirrelflight smiled. Firekit looked just like Squirrelflight and Leafpool's father, Firestar. Squirrelflight smiled. "They're perfect." (I'm abandoning this fanfiction, if anyone wants to adopt and continue it they may!)